lorasstudyabroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Intern and Study in Germany (Scholarships)
Two scholarships to intern and study in Germany, the Congress-Bundestag Youth Exchange for Young Professionals (CBYX) and the Work Immersion Study Program (WISP), are currently accepting applications from college-age students and recent graduates throughout the United States. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The Congress-Bundestag Youth Exchange for Young Professionals (CBYX) is a fellowship for college-age students and recent graduates throughout the US who want to live, study, and intern in Germany. CBYX is funded by the US and German governments for students in all career fields, and does not require any prior German language knowledge! Applicants in business, engineering, scientific, vocational, technical, and agricultural fields are especially encouraged to apply. Participants spend a year studying and working in their fields while completely immersed in the German language and culture. For more information, visit www.cdsintl.org/cbyx The CBYX for Young Professionals scholarship includes: -two months of intensive German language training (prior German language knowledge is not required, but preferred) -a semester of study in the participant’s career field at a German college or university -a five-month internship in the participant’s career field with a German company -accommodations living with German hosts, in shared apartments, and in student dorms -transatlantic airfare and monthly food stipends -health/accident insurance -various program seminars in the United States and Germany -local support in area of placement and in US Eligibility: -US citizen or permanent resident -between the ages of 18-24 at the start of the program in July 2010 -high school diploma or equivalent -clear career goals and preferably some relevant work experience in career field -strong interest in German and international affairs, and a strong sense of American identity -flexibility, independence, and diplomacy Application deadline is December 1, 2009 for the program beginning in July 2010. To apply online, visit: www.cdsintl.org/cbyx +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The Work Immersion Study Program (WISP) is currently accepting applications from students in community and technical colleges throughout the US who are interested in spending the summer working for a German company and studying German. WISP is a scholarship program offered exclusively to students pursuing an associates degree who have a strong interest in Germany. For more information, visit www.WispGermany.org The WISP scholarship includes: • one month of intensive German language training at the Carl Duisberg Centrum in Radolfzell • a two-month (July-August) internship placement in a German company in the participant’s career field • accommodations living in a student dorm or with a German host • transatlantic airfare and €300 monthly stipends • program seminars in the United States and Germany • health/accident insurance • support throughout the program in the US and Germany Eligibility: • attending a community college or enrolled in an associates degree program at time of application • completed at least one year of study toward associate degree by start of program • completed at least one semester of German (or equivalent) by start of program • US citizen or permanent resident between the ages of 18 and 27 WISP is funded by the Landesstiftung Baden-Württemberg and is administered by CDS International in association with the American Association of Teachers of German (AATG). Any interested students can find out more by visiting www.WispGermany.org, calling 212.497.3513, or by emailing wisp@cdsintl.org. Application deadline is December 1, 2009 for the summer 2010 program.